Carmadil
Carmadil is the capital and largest city of Faebor. The city is located on Albion Isle in Lake Astalum on the River Sorlan. As the capital of Faebor, Carmadil, is the seat of government and is where all the army is garrisoned. The current ruler of Faebor is King Maegronil III. The cities landmarks include the Castle of Carmadil, where King Maegronil III lives, the Six Gates with six watchtowers that sit in the hexagonal walls of the city. The six gates are each named after the Pantheon Gods which are: Ercos, Isfran, Thosin, Argan, Vagor and Baloth. The population of Carmadil is 80,000 inhabitants. Names and Origin The city of Carmadil was founded in 5190 AI by the people of the old land of Bugeiran. The city was first named Adelaf (city of wolves), because of the continuous invasions by wolves. The city was also named Al-Fiacum (the city of Albion Isle). Since the village was named Adelaf the people in that area adopted the symbol of a wolf head. At the time of the Beltacian Empire the city was then renamed Laterium and became the regional capital of Bugeiran. Soon Bugeiran was renamed Faebor when the Garmonians conquered the region. Laterium was then renamed again to Camerium which is the Garmonii name for 'City of the Six Gates'. When Faebor was retaken by the Beltacian Empire the Emperor renamed the city for the final time to the Belii name, Carmadil, which means the same thing. History :Main Article: History of Carmadil Carmadil was built in 5190 AI in the first age by settlers in the land of Bugeiran. The city has been brought under the Beltacian Empire and has been ruling as a small city-state. Soon after the city became under the control of the Garmonians and the city-state enlarged and it became a popular city in Garmonia. When the Beltacian Empire retook it the city lost its privileges and the Emperor ruled over all Beltacia and he split his Empire up into small regions which established the region of Faebor. Idelium became the capital and Carmadil was the second largest city of Faebor. After Faebor broke free from the Beltacian Empire the city came with it and it became the capital of Faebor under King Maegronil II and it was rebuilt giving it an upgraded Castle. Climate Carmadil has a very cold climate and every winter the city is covered in snow ten inches high. The region gets a lot of rain and the temperature can drop down to -18 degrees and Lake Astalum is usually frozen. Some Faeborians have been frozen to death from going outside of their houses in the winter because of the dangers of the weather. In the summer there is little rain and the temperature rises to about 39 degrees. The land becomes dry and arid in the summer and at night the temperature drops to about 10 degrees. Architecture The city of Carmadil first got its real architecture from the Beltacian Empire and the city was expanded and was rebuilt with stone walls, arches and lots of balconies. During the time Garmonia captured the city, the city walls were made more chunkier and six watchtowers were slotted by three of the gates, Vagor, Baloth and Ercos. When the city was recaptured by the Empire the King rebuilt the entire city with two layers each built with hexagonal walls. In the first section of the city all the commercial, residential and industrial parts were established including the religious quarter. In the second section of the city was the rich quarter where the nobles lived and also where the Castle of Carmadil stood. The bridge was also rebuilt with limestone and a wooden roof sheltering it. When the city was first built in 5190 AI the city was built out of Bacillus Wood which comes from a Bacillus Tree. This type of wood is very strong and cannot be penetrated it broken. The city back then had a small wooden fence with no gate and they had straw roofs. Economy The economy of Carmadil is very rich and the government prefers if the region would save its riches in case of emergencies. In the city of Adalenth is where Faebor gets all of its horses which is transported to Faebor's neighbour and ally, Garmonia. Also the Balchost Mountains provide Faebor with minerals such as Torium, Intronite, Astrodium, Argonite, Ecton and Telesite and also som gems such as Electrus. These are sold with very expensive prices to Faebor's allies which gives Faebor a lot of wealth. Lumber is also collected from Carmelva Forest and Falengard Forest from the villages of Fansfiret, Ardoc and Estrec which are woodcutting camps. Fansfiret is the largest of the three and produces a lot of wood for Faebor which is used for building ships, houses and weapons and armour. Also in the city of Adolas, ships are constructed, and fish are caught, which get traded with other regions through merchant ships. See Also *Faebor *Adolas *List of Kings of Faebor *Beltacian Empire *Timeline of Faebor Category:Faeborian Cities Category:Dalestar Cities